It's Your Choice
by KaineandToronto
Summary: Kurt has decided he's had enough. Can someone in Heaven make is time the while? Contains non-graphic suicide. May trigger. Be nice to the author, tis her first  story :3


**A/N: Hey, this idea just popped in my head. Reviews are welcomed. : D**

**WARNING! Does contain suicide. In none of which way am I promoting it. This story in the view of Kurt Hummel. A Glee character, not mine. I don't own Glee at all. A song is also sung, **_**Somewhere Only we Know**_**, not mine.**

Slowly, my room became fuzzy. Yep, it was happening. The numerous amounts of sleeping pills were working. My whole world vanished and I appeared in a small, white-ish pink room.

" Where am I?" I whispered to myself in the boxed place.

"_ KURT HUMMEL. STEP FORTH TO THE DOOR AHEAD." _ A booming voice called. I did as I was told and walked forward. I was unable to feel anything. Nothing. I could barely feel the soft cloud like floor. A large white door popped in front of me and I felt; as if I had a heart, leap out of my chest. I grasped the left half of my chest and placed a hand there. No pulse. The giant door swung open nearly knocking me off my feet.

"_ COME IN. WALK UNTIL YOU REACH THE GOLDEN STAIRCASE. WALK UP, THAN WAIT IN LINE UNTIL YOU REACH THE MAN BEHIND THE DESK." _I was a bit dazed, but I continued through the door.

_ This is nice. _I thought to myself. My eyes were wondering across the light pink land. I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing my tight red pants and black v-neck as I was before. Instead, a crisp white suit with a white tie.

_Snazzy,_ I thought once more earning a small chuckle from myself. I found the glowing stairs and started up. I couldn't feel any sort of tiredness. I just paced myself up the beautiful stairs and admired the carvings in them. I traced my fingers over the railing. Looking up, I saw there were only a few more steps. Picking up speed I raced into a line.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry!" I sputtered for I had ran into the boy in front of me. " Um, are we-?"

" Dead?" He finished with an angelic voice. He chuckled as I did.

" So, what's your name?" I asked basically high off this amazing scene.

" Blaine. I guess you're wondering how I died as well." I only nodded. " Well, my last school didn't have the most welcoming people. They knocked me out, brought me to the back of the school and beat me to death. _AllbecauseI'mgay_." He sighed out the last part. I caught what he said.

" Mmm. Another gay related death. My name's Kurt. I committed suicide because a bully threatened my life. He forced a kissed on me and said if I told anyone, he would kill me. I couldn't take the stress, so, I locked my door, and swallowed 25 sleeping pills." The line moved up. I gazed into his eyes. They were a honey-hazel. If I had a heart, it would be beating a mile a minute. He was so handsome.

" Sorry to hear about that." he replied.

" Oh please. I took the easy way out. You sir, are amazing and strong." I gave him a 1 million dollar smile.

He laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, " Well, that doesn't matter now. We're all the same here." Blaine was up. I looked beyond the large golden gate. A giant field of clouds with souls roaming.

" You may pass Mr. Anderson."

" Thanks man!" Blaine waited in front of the golden gate as it slowly opened.

" Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" The man with a halo and gold-rimmed glasses called.

" That's me."

" State your reason of death."

" Suicide by force." I lied a bit so I could get in. I heard stories if you killed yourself for no reason, you'd be taken to Hell. Not that I believed the stories, but hey, look at me now.

" You may pass." He said as he wrote something down in a huge book. " Go on through that gate. You may do as you please. One rule is to not cause commotion." I nodded graciously as I walked into Heaven.

" Holy . . . This is amazing" I yelled as I tilted my head back.

" K-Kurt? Kurt! My baby!" A somewhat familiar female voice shouted. I turned around only to be face-to-face with my mother.

" Mom?" I whispered. I felt nothing. Still, I could remember the feeling of excitement so it was like I felt it.

" Honey what are you doing here? What happened?"

" I-I . . . I'm sorry mom. I . . . Took my own life." I bowed my head down. I could feel the sensation of tears, but nothing would come out. I hated that feeling. It made me feel . . . Dead. There was no other way to explain the feeling.

" W-Why? What caused you to do such a thing?" I could see she was feeling mutual.

" Mom. I think you know I'm gay, right?"

" I knew when you were four pumpkin."

I smiled at the pet name, " Well, someone kissed me by force. Than he said if I told anyone he would kill me. I couldn't take the feeling that I was being monitored 24/7. So, I took the easy way out. I slipped 25 sleeping pills and locked myself in my room. I'm pretty sure my body is on my bed still . . ." I saw tried reading her emotions, but it wasn't possible. She seemed to be more experienced given she has been dead for nine years. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Quickly, I turned and saw Blaine.

" H-Hi Blaine. This is my mother. She passed when I was eight. Mom, this is Blaine. We met in line."

" Nice to meet you ma'am." Blaine quoted as he shook her hand gently.

She smiled softly, " And you." Mom showed me through the whole place. The most interesting part was when she said that there is a well were when you look down, you could see what was going on in your body's surrounding area.

" If there is that, how come you didn't know how I died mom?"

" I can't bear to see my husband and son living life without me. But, I'm glad your father found someone to love." She added grasping my hand. _Carole,_ I thought. As I bided my mother a due, I walked to the well by myself. Letting out a quick sigh, I looked down. I saw my father balling over my body in the hospital. Finn was sobbing as well. He was placed out in the waiting room. I wanted to leap right into the scene.

" Daddy," I whispered. I sat by the well holding my knees to my empty chest, rocking slightly. I wanted to cry. All I wanted was to burst into tears and hold my father in my arms saying everything will be alright. But it wasn't. What I had done was completely selfish. I looked back once more to see my father mouthing out words. I could only make out; _I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been there . . . _I yelped ever so slightly.

" I'm sorry dad. I-I'm so sorry . . . Oh God what have I done?" I placed my head in my hands. How was this heaven? All my emotions were building up. I couldn't see straight. Little did I know, Blaine ran over as he saw me in distress.

" I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . ."

" Shh, Kurt, It's okay. I'm here. You're alright." Blaine held me in his arms offering as much comfort as he could. I slowly recovered from my panic attack. I looked up to see Blaine squeezing his eyes shut and rocking with me.

" B-Blaine?" His eyes shot open.

" What is it honey?"

" I want to go home . . ." There was only silence.

" I do too . . ."

" Blaine?"

" Yeah?"

" I-I love you." My breath hitched in my throat. Did I seriously just say that? Not expecting anything I heard a breathy, whispered reply, " I love you too." I looked at Blaine and saw his beautiful honey-hazel eyes gazing back at me. Slowly, we shortened the distance between each other. Our lips softly pressed against one another. It wasn't a hungry, sexual kiss. It was a passionate, love kiss. His smooth lips tasted faintly of coconuts. As we pulled apart, we opened our eyes. He was glowing. Our foreheads leaned against each other's. _This is happiness,_ I thought as I pressed a small tender kiss upon his lips once more. We stood up together. Blaine and I walked around with hooked arms as a couple would. I sang softly to him under a beautiful swaying tree.

_**I walked across**_

_**an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_

_**I felt the earth, beneath my feet**_

_**sat by the river and it made me complete**_

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**so tell me when, you're going to let me in,**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

Blaine held my hand as he began singing along

_**I came across, a fallen tree**_

_**I saw the branches of them looking at me**_

_**Is this the place, we use to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

I watched him sing with his flawless voice.

_**Oh simple thing, where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_**so tell me when, you're going to let me in,**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

We locked eyes as we sang this part together

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**talk about it somewhere only we know**_

_**this could be the end of everything**_

_**so why don't we go, somewhere only we know**_

_**somewhere only we know,**_

_**somewhere only we know.**_

We ended the song our foreheads pressed together. I felt joy. This is where I was suppose to be. This was my fate. We parted when the Holy Light began to fall against the horizon. He walked me to my house labeled, "_House of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_". We kissed good-bye as I laid my head down onto my fluffy pillow. _I could get use to this . . . _I awoke the next morning to the sound of fluttering wings.

" W-Wha-?" I saw sweet doves fly past my face as the welcomed me to the morning.

" Good morning Mr. Hummel!" They synchronized.

" G'morning?" I replied in a hoarse voice.

" We have been sent by the Holy Lord Himself to awaken you to Heaven!"

" That's nice," I grinned.

" Up you go!" they chimed. The two birds poked my side. Getting up I got dressed into a white v-neck and white skinny jeans. Along with a white scarf and white loafers.

" Not very much style . . ." I sighed to myself. I walked out of my home only to be greeted by the adoring face of Blaine. My _boyfriend_. Yeah, I like that label.

" Good morning love," he chirped pecking me on the cheek.

" Good day my prince." I smiled widely at him. We spent the day talking about ourselves. Everything was going swimmingly until a giant thud came from the center of heaven. Again a big boom echoed throughout the town. Mother came running towards me.

" Honey, someone is being brought back to life," She explained briefly. Again, a big boom, only this time, I felt something in my chest burn. I dropped to my knees as it became stronger.

" Oh my God! Blaine! He's being revived!" My mother shouted. I felt strong arms wrap around me. An odd sound of rushing liquid deafened me. I still felt Blaine's strong embrace.

" Don't forget me." I managed to whisper through all the sound rushing through my soul. Kissing Blaine once more, I started walking without control. My head was spinning as I walked to the well. I saw my body in the hospital bed with people gathered around.

" Good-bye," I whispered with one single tear sprawling down my face. Everything went blank. I forced my eyes open and coughed like crazy. My face was wet and my hands were shaking.

" He's alive!" I heard whilst all my senses were gathering together at one time. _I'm breathing! I feel, something in my chest. My heart? What the Hell is going on?_ my mind boggled.

My eyes traced the room, still blurry. But, I saw one silhouette that was vaguely familiar.

" Daddy?" my voice came out rigid and hoarse.

" Kurt! Oh my God! Son, buddy! Are you okay? Speak to me!"

" W-Where'd mom and Blaine go? T-They were here a minute ago." I remarked still unaware that I was alive.

" Oh God, Kurt. Y-You're here with me now sweetie. Mommy and B-Blaine are, d-dead." My heart skipped a beat. Literally. My heart monitor stopped for a second.

" What do you mean?" I shouted.

" Honey, we revived you. They're gone . . ."

" N-No! No! Blaine! Blaine!" My eyes went completely blurry and filled with tears. The next thing I knew, I saw two men stick a needle into one of my flailing arms.

" B-Blaine . . . I love you . . ." I fell asleep once more. But this time, I woke up to my dad standing over me.

" Daddy?" I whispered again.

" Hey sport. How's it goin'?' he grinned.

" Dad, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I saw you, crying over my body saying you should have been there. It wasn't you dad. I should have went to you for help." A fresh new batch of tears made their way down my face.

" Y-You saw that? How?"

" In Heaven, there's a well. When you look down it, you can see what's going on with your family and personal life."

" And you said, you saw your mother?"

" Yeah. She looked beautiful. She said she missed you so much." Dad lost it. He began sobbing and sobbing.

Dad brought me into a tight hug, " I'm so glad you're back Kurt."

_**Three Months Later . . .**_

Three months ago. Today was the day that I was brought back into this world. Dad sent me off to a new school. One where bulling was not taken lightly. Dalton Academy High was an all boy private school. As much as I dreaded the uniform, I loved the school. Everyone was so thoughtful and nice. _They're all so dapper._ I thought to myself in Chemistry. My two friends Wesley and David were the only ones who know of this occasion. They celebrated by bringing me cupcakes and cookies.

" We're glad you're here man," David brought up.

" Yeah, seriously dude, without you, we would be wearing out Dalton uniforms on weekends!" Wes joked. We all laughed and had an amazing time that day. Four days afterwards, it was announced in history that we'd have a new student arriving.

" His name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson." I cocked my head sideways trying figure out where I'd heard that name before. _Blaine, Blaine, Blaine . . . Blaine Anderson . . . _I replayed his name in my head and then it clicked. As I realized, he walked through the doorway.

" Hey everyone, I'm Blaine." He was greeted by mumbles of hi and what's up. My eyes glued to him. _This cannot be happening right now. Are you serious God? Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!_ I was literally bouncing in my seat. Blaine sat two rows away. The bell rang and I raced out the room searching for David and Wesley. I saw the two walking to the lunchroom.

" Guys! GUYS!" I screamed sprinting towards them.

" Whoa, Kurt, what's goin' on?" David asked in a worried tone.

" What's up man?" Wes joined.

" H-Have you seen the new kid?"

" Yeah, that guy, Blaine right?" Wes responded.

" I know him. I-I met him, in, Heaven." They both went silent.

" WHAT?" David yelled flailing his arms about.

" I was his boyfriend in Heaven. Bullies beat him to death. Right before I was resurrected, I told him to never forget me. D-Do you think he remembers me?"

" There's only one way to find out," Wes said grabbing my cuff and dragging me to where Blaine was sitting.

" Hello! My name is Wesley! What's your name?" He asked Blaine merrily as I hid behind Wes.

" I'm Blaine!" He responded firmly shaking Wes's hand. I boldly stepped from behind Wes.

" B-Blaine?" I said his name in a shaken-up voice.

Blaine's eyes widened as he scanned me, " Kurt? Is that- is that you?"

" In the flesh!" I said with a watery smile while poking myself. We crashed into a bone-shattering hug. Followed by sobs and kisses.

" I missed you so much." Blaine choked out. I only replied with a sweet, long kiss.

" Death can't keep us apart," I whispered into Blaine's ear.

**FIN**

**A/N: SO? Did you hate it, did you love it? Tell me all your thoughts. Yay for first story jitters!**


End file.
